Donalds Ostrich: Alternate Ending
by Lucas18
Summary: A modern twist to a classic Disney cartoon.


Donald's Ostrich-Alternate Ending

Author: When I first saw this classic Disney short, I couldn't get over the way Hortense the Ostrich was getting so flirty with Donald. This made me wonder what she would look like as an anthropomorphic character. And suddenly the idea for this story slowly came to me.

I apologize that the writing is not exactly perfect, but I wanted to describe the story as best as I could. I hope you enjoy it.

Attention: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Walt Disney. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

Donald Duck was broiling mad. Ever since the first day he became a baggage master, not once did something like this ever happen to him. But the very first moment that Hortense, a flirty and voracious female ostrich, was thrown off the train to him this morning she had been nothing but trouble.

First, she annoyingly kissed him, twice. Then she nearly suffocated him with a hug. Next, she stupidly ate a concertina, an alarm clock, and a few inflated balloons; which caused her to get the hiccups.

When Donald tried to cure her hiccups, by scaring her, she ended up swallowing his radio; which made her jump around to different stations as a boxer, a brass band, an angry neighbor, and a race car. This caused her to chase Donald around and around until she crashed them both into a pile of luggage.

Now the whole baggage depot was a complete mess, all because of Hortense! "Ya darn gun stupid ostrich! WAAAH-WAAAH!"

As Donald continued to shout and rave angrily, Hortense, paying absolutely no attention to Donald's fury, looked around at the scattered luggage. Instantly, her eyes caught sight of a salesman briefcase that had burst open in the crash.

In the case was a single square glass bottle with pink liquid. The words, Ajax's Beauty Solution' was printed on the front of the bottle. Being just an animal, Hortense didn't know how to read. What she did know was that she suddenly felt hungry, and, to her, the bottle looked like a delicious treat. Stretching out her long neck, the hungry ostrich picked up the bottle in her mouth and swallowed it, and its contents, whole in one gulp.

Turning her attention back to Donald, who was starting to cool down, Hortense sighed with content as the bottle reached her stomach. Suddenly she began to feel a slight rumble in her tummy. Slowly, the rumble grew more intense as it began to spread from her stomach to the rest of her body; causing her to shake like crazy.

Donald watched curiously as Hortense shook as if there were an earthquake. Just then, Donald saw puffs of pink smoke coming out of her mouth and nose.

"Uh oh, she's gonna blow!"

Quickly, Donald dove into an open steamer trunk and pulled the lid shut; serving as a barrier against whatever explosion was about to come. Meanwhile, Hortense grew frightened as she continued to shake and rattle. The startled ostrich wrapped her wings around her body; attempting to try and steady the shaking.

Then, just as slowly as it came, the shaking began to lessen until finally it stopped completely. Hortense carefully uncurled her wings from her body and waited. When nothing happened, the ostrich sighed with relief; glad that there had been no completely unexpected surprises.

**HICCUP!**

The entire baggage depot was instantly consumed in an explosion of pink smoke. Several bags and trunks were scattered, including the one Donald hid in. As the smoke began to clear, Donald, thinking it was over, slowly pushed open the lid of the trunk and peeked out. Through the fading smoke, Donald saw Hortense, only now she looked…different. "Huh?"

Hortense's feet were now wearing brown high heel shoes. Her legs were shapely and curved, and the texture of her legs was different; they now looked like they were in nylon stockings.

Her round torso was now humanoid; with an hour glass figure and s-curve; which added twenty inches to her height. Her black feathers were now formed into a short strapless cocktail dress.

Her puffy white wings were now dainty hands wearing long slim white dress gloves; stretching all the way up to her shoulders.

Her chest bulged out into the form of a CC-cup. A black neck collar bracelet graced her now, slightly shorter, swanlike neck. Her face now appeared slightly powdered, with eye-liner.

And finally, where there was once just fuzz, a full chin-length of light and luxurious blond chopped hair now covered the back of her head. The Beauty Solution had transformed Hortense from an ordinary ostrich, into a beautiful anthropomorphic ostrich; leaving only her tail unchanged.

Donald stood frozen in complete shock; stunned that this was actually the same Hortense. Meanwhile, Hortense, also surprised by her sudden transformation, looked down at her new body. Spotting a full-length mirror, the transformed ostrich unsteadily walked over and looked at her reflection. At first, she was surprised by the form that stared back at her. But, after taking a second look, Hortense instantly smiled in awe at her new beauty.

Then, in the mirror's reflection, Hortense saw the still-startled Donald Duck. The ostrich slowly turned and batted her amorous eyes. As she did this, Donald gave a nervous gulp; he knew exactly what she was thinking. With a confident smile, Hortense strutted toward the nervous duck; shaking her new hips as she did.

As the love struck anthro ostrich approached him, Donald began to sweat; know what was coming. As Hortense struck an alluring pose, Donald turned and tried to make a run for it. But the female ostrich was not about to let her 'dream man' get away. Grabbing him by the arm, Hortense lifted Donald up and pulled him into her arms.

"Hey let me go, let me go! " Donald shouted, as he struggled to get free.

Hortense just cooed lovingly as she hugged and cuddled, and held the 'handsome' duck close. Then, puckering her beak, Hortense gave Donald a great big kiss. Donald squirmed angrily, as she repeatedly kissed him again and again.

After the kissing, Hortense happily held Donald close to her chest in a hug; showing that she was going to love this duck forever and ever.

Donald, his face now covered in kiss marks, grumbled loudly, "Aw Nuts! Hiccup-Hiccup-Hiccup…"


End file.
